Namaarie Meleth Nin
by Maegquareiel
Summary: L/OC -What if there were more to the lineage of the Lord and Lady? What if this light were hidden? Now, in a time of seeming peace, after the destruction of the Ring, a new light will be discovered and a new love lost.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own any of the characters that I've taken from Tolkien's work. The Original ones are mine. blah blah blah.

Okay, a little background here. I wrote this fic for the girls at the Forum I visit. The characters in the story are modeled after them, each of them having given me a bio for their individual person. This fic is completely AU. If you all don't like what I've done to twist Tolkien's world, I'm sorry. But, if you feel flames are necessary, flame away. 

******************************************************

Prologue   
  
Hushed whispers and furtive glances accompanied the coming into the world of the tiny baby girl. Even her mother did not cry out in pain. It was a dark time of new evils, only now surfacing in the midst of black treachery. As the Lady Galadriel took her newborn child into her arms, she could not keep her eyes from the pearlescent shimmer of the ring on her finger. Oh what treachery lay in its faceted surface and what evil it drew to it. She tore her gaze from its deceptive glow and looked lovingly on the baby. She could no more escape the tear from falling on the child's face than she could stop the sob that shook her hunched shoulders.   
She raised her face to cast an anguished glance her husband's way. His usual regal stance was haunted with an overwhelming sense of dreariness as he slowly nodded in response to her silent question. She could only close her eyes under the silent weight of her grief as she clutched the baby closer to her.   
Hours passed, or maybe minutes as she rocked the infant, who still had not cried. Her placid face seemed to reflect a knowledge of the great evil in which she now lived. The silence was heavy, filled to bursting with the burden of unspoken words.   
"Galadriel." Lord Celeborn's voice broke the calm. " Even the woods of Lothlorien are not safe from Mordor's gaze. These are not times in which to raise a newborn babe." His voice, though sad, carried an authority and wisdom that even love of a child could not mask.   
"What should we,..........I do? she asked, her voice soft.   
"I have planned it. It is best you not know, lest you are someday forced to tell it."   
She nodded, understanding this necessity. Sauron would search her out, to steal her ring of power. He would try to use her child against her. But, if she knew not where the girl was, then there was no way she could be forced to protect her by speaking her location. If she knew nothing, she could tell nothing.   
"When?" she asked, knowing full well that Celeborn would understand her question.   
"Now. I have also found a nursemaid for her."   
"Now?! But Celeborn, she is our daughter! Can't we just......." The look on his face showed that he understood, but necessity must blot out love.   
Again, she nodded and then leaned down to place a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. In a quiet voice, she spoke, "Namaarie, meleth nin."   
With that, she handed the still-silent child to the waiting nursemaid and closed her eyes in sorrow. 


	2. Chapter 1

The roar of the waters of Bruinen drowned out all sound as they spilled over the precipice to fall furiously to the lake below. On a rock perched on the edge of the falls, an Elf maiden sat with legs crossed. Her hands rested palm up on her thighs and her long, light brown hair whipped about her face in the spray of water. Her eyes were closed against the noise and her lips moved in almost silence against the din of the water. A single silver diadem hung in the center of her forehead, the rest of her hair caught in two braids at her temples. Unlike most female elves, her hair was straight and came to her waist.   
The flowing gown she wore was a silver-green with a low scoop-neck and lightly belled sleeves. It was simple, with few accoutrements aside from a draping belt of delicately carved leaves. An opalescent, leaf-shaped charm decorated her throat on a light silver chain.   
Her mutterings suddenly grew in volume until even the waterfall could not overpower them.   
"Bruinen, vilya. Lasto beth nin." The force of the river and air seemed to slow. "Sedho."   
To any casual observer, it would seem as though time had suddenly been trapped. Drops of water hung suspended in the air and the roar of the water ceased. The gentle breath of wind froze in place, leaving her hair sweeped back as if it still fluttered in the air, but there was perfect stillness. Her eyes stayed closed to this and her mutterings became nonexistent. With one flowing gesture, she raised one hand, then dropped it saying, "Rimmo nen a vilya."   
The torrent of water that had been stopped rushed forth to meet this command and the wind took up its quiet blowing. She placed both hands back on her thighs and began to speak new words but was stopped by a call to her.   
"Maegquareiel?"   
She turned to look at this newcomer. It was Rinvilyaiel, the handmaiden to the Rivendell princesses. As usual, she was dressed simply in a gown of blue and green. Her wavy blonde hair was left down with nothing to hold it back and her green eyes flashed in the early morning sunlight. Like most, she flinched when Maegquareiel looked her way. Her piercing stare combined with electrifying violet irises was enough to discomfort any Elf.   
Rinvilyaiel cleared her throat uncomfortably and said, "The Princesses desire your company and wish to speak with you about some matter they would not share with me."   
Maegquareiel nodded in response, in that slow confident way only she possessed. Her manner was so unlike most of the Rivendell Elves. Even after 3,000 years, perhaps more, one does not count after so many, she still had an air about her of the Wood Elves that even she could not explain.   
"Tell them I will be along shortly. Quel re."   
Rinvilyaiel curtsied gracefully then turned to walk back to the Elven city, leaving the quiet Elf to her practices. There was so much about Maegquareiel that Rinvilyaiel did not know. Her life was spent serving and protecting the two princesses. This other mysterious Elf had come to them millennia ago, according to man's timetable, but from where, she did not know. But, Lord Elrond had always cared for her as though she were his own. Strangely, though, he had never asked Rinvilyaiel to care for the maiden as she did his real daughters.   
Her contemplations halted as she re-entered her city, her home. The perfect placements and gleaming buildings remained beautiful even after thousands of years. Perhaps this was so because the city was as much a part of nature as a tree or the sky were. It was an extension of nature's beauty. Water flowed from every niche in the rock and a cool breeze was everpresent. The quiet voices of the Elven people sprang like music from the little clusters of people talking merrily as they walked. Rinvilyaiel greeted some with "Quel re" as she walked. Each Elf knew every other Elf, and Rinvilyaiel was no different. Although sometimes shy, she was well-loved and well-respected among her people.   
She reached the palace of Elrond and was allowed inside with a smile from the guard. There was no need for such security, but memories of dark pasts made Elrond ever-watchful. She proceeded to the wing of the palace that belonged to the Princesses and was greeted with a flurry of movement and commotion. She could only smile at this as she stuck her head in the door to see Princess Ascafeniel running about, looking somewhat disheveled while Princess Haeorewen tried to calm her down. Princess Ascafeniel was usually so composed, but today was special.   
Rinvilyaiel delivered her message "Maegquareiel comes shortly," then left the room shaking her head in mirth.   



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
"You can run about all you wish, Ascafeniel, but it won't make him get here any faster," Haeorewen said for the thousandth time, placating her sister.   
She sat on the edge of her older sister's bed, her periwinkle-colored dress pooling around her waist. The bodice of the dress was a pure white which slowly bled into blue. The square-cut collar showed off a sparkling silver choker that captured the light inside its glinting surface. She shook her head in exasperation causing her long chestnut locks to sway all the way down to her waist, where they ended in a slight curl. Her deep mahogany eyes betrayed her true mirth, however and she stifled a smile.   
"I don't care what you say, Haeorewen, I haven't really seen him since the Fellowship left Rivendell, and that was years and years ago." She paused as a look of pure fear passed her otherwise flawless features. "I do hope he has not forgotten me."   
The cool clear laugh of her younger sister served to ease her fears and she was forced to chuckle herself. "Where is Maegquareiel? I need her help." She stood in front of her closet trying to decide on which dress would best suit the occasion.   
"You asked to see me?" Maegquareiel's voice floated in from the door, melodic and smooth as she walked into the room.   
Ascafeniel sighed in relief. "Thank the Valar you are here. I need your help."   
"With what?"   
Ascafeniel prepared to answer, but Haeorewen jumped in, "Legolas Greenleaf is coming and she does not know what to do with herself."   
Ascafeniel looked as though she would hit her, but instead looked to the quiet Elf with a pleading look in her eyes.   
"Well, first you must calm down," she said, leading her to sit on the edge of the bed.   
"Hi, lasto beth nin a hodo," she spoke in quiet, persuading tones and Ascafeniel could feel her inner tempest quiet. "Now, let us help you find something to wear." Maegquareiel stood from the bed and crossed to the closet.   
She stood there for a moment then pulled out a dress.   
"Put this on."   
After an hour of preparation, Ascafeniel stood in front of her sister and her friend awaiting their judgment.   
The dress she wore was of the same style as her sister's, but with a scooped collar. The sleeves were a light pink that belled out at the wrists, bleeding into white at the shoulders. The white carried through to the waist where it gradually turned pink again as it became the skirt. A thin golden chain draped over her waist and then dropped to the floor. At her neck was a golden-carved rune meaning "Meleth" A golden circlet adorned her head at the browline and her long brown hair was only slightly pulled back at the temples, the rest falling in naturally flowing waves. She peered out at them through piercing green eyes.   
"You look quite lovely, Ascafeniel," her friend spoke, to which her sister replied, "Yes, beautiful."   
Ascafeniel smiled at this and said, "Thank you. I dare say I would never have finished without you two."   
A knock at the door caused the trio to turn. Their stares were met by the shy countenance of Rinvilyaiel. "My Ladies, your presence is required in the Great Hall. The company from Mirkwood has arrived."   



	4. Chapter 3

  
The sun shone brightly through the trees as the party of horses came proudly out of the forest. At the head of the procession was a pearl-colored horse astride which was the heir to Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. He wore a deep green tunic and leggings of a shade lighter. His short bow was strapped to his back aside a quiver full of arrows into which a pouch was built to hold twin daggers. His long, white-blonde hair was braided at the temples and then tied back at the crown and braided to the nape of his neck. His eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun as he dismounted from the horse. He stepped back and extended a hand to the dark-haired Elf maiden behind him to help her get down from her dappled grey mare.   
  
She wore a gown of silver and the circlet of Mirkwood. She was Vanawethwen, sister to the heir, though most knew not of her. She smiled gratefully at her brother who let go of her hand and smiled in return. He nodded to the Elven company behind them who then dismounted as one, their shimmering Elvish cloaks dispersing the sunlight.   
  
He walked through the entrance to the Great Hall of Lord Elrond's palace and was met by the Princesses Ascafeniel and Haeorewen, behind whom was another Elf maided whom he had not met. He'd been here many times before, but had not seen her and now he wondered who she was. No matter. There'd be time for that later. He dropped to one knee before Princess Ascafeniel, took her hand, and kissed it lightly.   
  
She could feel her face heat at the touch of his lips and she struggled to maintain her composure. "Legolas Greenleaf. It is a pleasure to have you again in our company."   
  
He stood, still holding her hand. "The pleasure, My Lady, is all mine." He inclined his head toward her then turned to Haeorewen and took her hand and kissed it as well. "And it is also a pleasure to see you, Princess."   
  
"As always Prince, you are most welcome here, but please, do not feel inclined to include me in your welcome. I know for whom you are here," she said smiling as her sister's face turned a delicate shade of pink.   
  
"Your frankness has always been a trait I admired you for, Princess. It is most..........refreshing." He smiled with unprincely mirth and turned back to Ascafeniel. "My Lady, if you would be so kind as to show my company and I to our rooms. The journey was long and tiresome and I am ready for sleep."   
  
"Of course. Rinvilyaiel?" she called to the handmaiden who had been standing off to the side.   
  
She bowed slightly and waited for instructions.   
  
"Please escort the Prince, his sister, and the rest of their company to their rooms."   
  
"Yes My Lady," she answered, curtsying and turning to the company with a smile. "This way please." She turned and the group followed.   
  
But, not before Legolas cast Ascafeniel a very meaningful glance, then walked out.   
  


******************************************************

Note: A lot of these chapters are very short and to the point. I didn't want to have to divide chapters into sections, so I just wrote a lot of chapters. 


	5. Chapter 4

Some time after the palace had gone to bed, a soft knock sounded on Ascafeniel's door. She rose from the downy softness of her bed, putting on a pink silk robe over her long white nightgown as she did so. Sleep had not yet reached her, so its tell-tale signs did not mar her features. She crossed the cold stone floor to the door and opened it, already knowing who would be on the other side.   
  
Legolas stood there, wearing a loose white shirt over deep green sleep pants. His hair was left undone for the night and his eyes held a trace of shyness in them as he slowly nodded to her. She nodded in return, then stepped aside to give him room to enter. She shut the door behind them, then turned to face him.   
  
He cleared his throat. "It's been a very long time."   
  
"Yes, it has." Her answer was curt and cautious.   
  
He looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. After only a few moments of pregnant silence, his head snapped up and he crossed the few feet between them with quick, purposeful strides. His arms went around her back and his lips met hers in a deep, soulful kiss, making her gasp.   
  
She froze in indecision for just a moment, then threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, passionately. Memories of former moments sprang to her mind as if they had happened yesterday, blocking out all vestiges of past loneliness. The warmth of his lips heated her to her toes until she finally pulled back, gasping for breath, her head on his shoulder.   
  
One hand came up from her back and began to lightly stroke her hair as she stood there, arms around him.   
  
"Yes," she said, "I've missed you too."   
  
She could feel his shoulders shake in laughter at her quip and he pulled away to look her in the eyes.   
  
"I didn't know how to ask," he began quietly, "except to discover if you still felt the same, but using..........this technique."   
  
It was her turn to chuckle lightly, her laughter clear and ringing. "Legolas, what do so few years matter to one who has lived so many and will live many more." It was not a question, but a reflection of her immortality and the patience it brought.   
  
He understood, and nodded solemnly, pulling her head back to his shoulder. "Still," he said, "these few years are still of interest to me. Please tell me about them. But first, who was that maiden who stood behind you and your sister when we arrived?"   
  
Ascafeniel thought for a moment. For some odd reason, her mind had become suddenly hazy. "That was Maegquareiel. Surely you've met her. She has been a part of the family since before I came into the world, since before the first great battle for the Ring."   
  
"Where does she come from? She has the mannerisms of a Wood Elf," he said inquisitively.   
  
"No, surely not," she replied, "Maegquareiel has lived in Rivendell her whole life. Father raised her as his own, even though she is not. He has never once mentioned her origins, though." Her voice trailed off into silence.   
  
She had never really contemplated the mystery that was Maegquareiel until this moment. Maegquareiel had never really mentioned any interest in her own past, so the subject had never been raised. So deep into her thoughts was she that she did not notice that Legolas had moved from her.   
  
He was in front of the fireplace, starting a fire in it to help warm the cool space. She moved next to him and put on a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to the ground where they sat, his arms around her.   
  
In silence, they say comfortably, listening to the occasional crackle of the wood in the fireplace, its spicy scent pervading the air. The subject of Maegquareiel was not brought up again, but its presence still lurked in Ascafeniel's mind. She shrugged deeper into Legolas arms and willed the thoughts to leave her, repeating the Elvish words Maegquareiel had used to help her relax earlier in the day. The peaceful, flowing state of mind she usually possessed gradually overcame the tumult in her mind. Her last conscious thought before sleep took her was that, now, all was well.   



	6. Chapter 5

Gadien Elf-I must admit, I'm updating for you. No one else has read yet, so I figure I'll just keep updating so I don't lose my only reviewer. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 5 

  
Haeorewen rose early that morning with the intention of speaking with her sister. She put on a simple deep blue gown and brushed out her hair, adding her silver circlet as a last touch. She greeted the Elves she saw in the hallway with a cheerful smile and continued her swift walk to her sister's room.   
  
She pushed the door open with her sister's name on her lips. But the sight she was greeted with turned the "Ascafeniel" to "Ascafuh......" Her sister lay sleeping in the arms of the Elf prince who still sat, awake, holding her. Haeorewen cleared her throat. "Good morning, Prince. I trust you......slept well?" 

"In truth, Lady, I slept not at all, though your sister had little trouble doing so." He laughed lightly which caused Ascafeniel to open sleep-blurred eyes.   
  
As soon as she was where she was, she sat bolt upright, her eyes widening. She turned to her sister and smiled patiently, standing as she did so. "Haeorewen, if you seek my council, perhaps it would be best if you returned later." She turned to Legolas, who by now had stood up, "Good Sir, I would appreciate a moment to get dressed for the day."   
  
He nodded in reply, bowed to Haeorewen, and walked from the room, expecting her to follow. Instead, she shut the door behind him, quickly. Ascafeniel sighed, "Haeorewen, now is not the time."   
  
"On the contrary, it is the perfect time." She sat on the edge of her older sister's bed, turning to peer intently at the composed princess. "What happened?" 

Ascafeniel's carefully gathered grace fell to pieces as she sank to the bed next to her sister. "I swear to you, Haeorewen, nothing happened. We talked, then sat down, and I fell asleep. That's all. I am sorry for him, for he must have stayed up all night."   
  
She sat there in silence for a moment, quietly reliving the moments she remembered before peaceful slumber had conquered her. The bed shifted underneath her, causing her silent reverie to break, as her sister stood.   
  
"I am glad you are happy, sister." Haeorewen left her sister where she sat on her bed, ned ol. (in dream)   
  
Her heart was happy for the joy of her sister as she traversed the now empty halls to Maegquareiel's chambers. This news was not of the sort that one keeps in shadow. That Ascafeniel was in love with the Mirkwood prince was certain and there was little question that she'd loved him all along. But, did he return this love?   
  
The thought stopped her in her tracks, at the threshold to Maegquareiel's chambers. If Legolas did not love Ascafeniel, she would be utterly heartbroken. But, he must, mustn't he? He would not stay awake the whole night, pillowing her sleep if he had no love for her. The need to speak with Maegquareiel became far more urgent as these thoughts swirled in her head. Unfortunately, there was no response to her furtive knocking.   
  
Unable to wait any longer, Haeorewen pushed the door open and peered in..........at an empty room. Well, almost empty. Rinvilyaiel stood, tidying the room.   
  
"Rinvilyaiel, do you know to where Maegquareiel has gone?"   
  
"She did not tell me, but merely asked me to wait here for you. Apparently she knew you would come here, isn't that odd? But, the message was even more strange," she trailed off. Haeorewen stood patiently, waiting for it. But, Rinvilyaiel did not speak it.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure it was odd, Rinvilyaiel, but it would help me greatly if you'd speak it." She struggled to keep her impatience from slipping into her voice. 

"Oh, yes. She said to have hope. That's all, have hope. Now, isn't that odd?"   
  
"Yes, Rinvilyaiel," she answered, her voice quiet, "very, very odd. I'm going to the river, Rinvilyaiel. She will probably be there." She made to leave, but paused a moment, turning back to the silent handmaiden. "I am sorry to have been short with you, Rinvilyaiel. You are a good friend to me and I wish never to risk our friendship."   
  
"My Lady," Rinvilyaiel spoke, softly, "there will never be a time when I leave you."   


Haeorewen smiled warmly at her quiet friend and guardian, then rushed from the room towards the open waterfall of Bruinen. 

  



	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6 

  
After a brief council with his sister, Vanawethwen, Legolas decided to take a walk outside the city walls. After sitting in one position the entire night, he felt the need to stretch his muscles. His observant gaze took in the beautiful city that was so unlike his home. Even though the evil had been purged from it, Mirkwood would always be a dark place, overcome by shadows. Rivendell was as bright and airy as Mirkwood was dark and suffocated.   
  
Legolas rejoiced in the play of the sun on his face as he walked through the forest to the boundaries of Rivendell. The mighty Bruinen could be heard at the edge of the woods, the crashing of its falls filling his senses. Ahead of him, the trees ended and beams of sunlight poured in to light his path. Parting the leaves in front of him, he faced the river's waters, clear blue in the morning sun.   
  
He stooped to the water's edge to cup a handful of the cool liquid. He splashed it across his face, rejoicing in its purity. As he stood, wiping the clear drops from his face, he felt the wind grow stronger. Much stronger. It whipped his hair about his face and took his breath away. The tempestuous wind compelled his legs forward until he gave up trying to fight. He walked with it, sought, to where he knew the Bruinen culminated in a waterfall. He'd heard its crashing even before he'd entered the deep forest.   
  
The incessant blowing finally ceased, but still Legolas felt the need to see the falls. His curiosity grew with each step of his booted feet, until, at last, the powerful waterfall came into view. Only then did he notice the maiden seated on a large rock at the edge of the cliff. She was sitting in a meditative pose, hands palm up on her crossed legs. She wore a sleeveless, mint-colored gown that draped in folds at the collar, but was otherwise plain.   
  
Indistinct words floated to his ears. They were persuading and melodic, and he felt himself straining to hear them. Again, the wind grew in intensity and he watched fascinated as her hair and dress fluttered in its wake. Her hands lifted slowly from her legs and the wind ceased. But what replaced it caused Legolas to gasp, audibly.   
  
She dropped her hands to the water, dipping only her fingertips into its azure depths. But, when she lifted them from the water, it clung to her fingers, not in tiny drops, but in threads. Clear ribbons of water floated up from the river bed, detaching from her fingers to swirl about her body. They formed a criss-crossing mesh that flowed about her still form as her lilting words became a song. Her voice rose above the water's roar, its pure beauty dwarfing that of even the ribbons of water. These swayed and pulsed to the rhythm of her voice as it rose and fell.   
  
Again the wind gathered strength, but this time it did not touch her. No strand of hair moved. No piece of fabric shifted. But Legolas was struck by it, full force. It hit him like a hammer forged in dwarf hands. He staggered under its power, raising a hand to shield his eyes so that he could keep them open. He felt unable to free his gaze from the water-shrouded syren who by now, had stood. The threads of water ceased their flowing and dropped to the river as she stepped down from the rock.   
  
The water thinned where she stepped, allowing her to walk unimpeded. She made her way towards the flustered prince who still fought against the wind s onslaught. She stopped before him, raising her hand, then flinging it to the side. Immediately, the wind fled from him, and he was left coughing.   
  
When finally he had composed himself, he said, "You knew I was here before I had even come close to the waterfall."   
  
She nodded in response and then said nothing more. He opened his mouth to speak again but she raised a hand to stop him. "There is no need to ask questions of me, Legolas Greenleaf, for I could not answer them even if you were to speak them. I know not how I felt your presence, but I did, nor do I know how to control the wind and water, but I can. I am a mystery even to myself."   
  
He could think of nothing to say to this so he simply peered at her. She was definitely the maiden he'd noticed yesterday, Maegquareiel. She stared back at him, and he could feel her eyes read his soul. He searched their violet depths, but could read nothing from them. She smiled, slowly, a look of understanding on her face.   
  
"You have many answers for me, Legolas Greenleaf."   
  
She stepped aside of him, and walked back toward Rivendell, stopping only briefly as Haeorewen came rushing over to her. They conversed quietly for a moment, then Maegquareiel nodded and continued on her way back to Rivendell.   
  
Haeorewen walked over to Legolas' side. "I see you've met Maegquareiel. Interesting, isn't she?" she asked, good-naturedly, looking up at him.   
  
"Yes," he said, almost silently, "interesting." 

  
  



	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7 

  
Maegquareiel walked slowly through the palace to answer a summons from the Lord Elrond. Her countenance was peaceful and blank, but inside, her mind followed the currents of Bruinen, speeding about in a turmoil. The chance meeting with Mirkwood's heir had awakened old questions of her history. She was different, there was no doubt of that, but why? That single word plagued her thoughts until, at last, she reached the garden where she was to meet Lord Elrond.   
  
He stood, resplendent in the sunlight, his silver crown glistening, a reminder of his position in their Elven society. He turned to her, not smiling, for he rarely did, and watched as she approached, her steps sure and smooth.   
  
"You called for me?" she asked, when at last she reached him.   
  
"Yes. I have received a message from Lothlorien."   
  
For some reason inexplicable to her, the name Lothlorien made her heart leap in what could only have been described as joy. This emotion was replaced by one of fear, which was even more strange than the first. These passed in a moment and were forgotten as soon as they had.   
  
Elrond continued. "I must send a company of Elves to Lothlorien, and you must lead it."   
  
She fought the urge to recoil in surprise at this shocking news. "Ada(father or dad) this news is unexpected and I am not sure what to say aside from why me?"   
  
"Because it was you that was asked for," he answered.   
  
"Me? But why? I know naught of Lothlorien nor the way to get there. I have seen little of battle and have scarce left these walls."   
  
Her voice became somewhat frantic and Elrond was taken aback. Maegquareiel was never flustered, but here was acting like a frightened child.   
  
"You do yourself injustice, Maegquareiel. You have been trained extensively in the ways of combat. Besides, you will not be alone. I have already spoken to Ascafeniel and Haeorewen who will join you, and I'm sure you will find friends along the way."   
  
There was little more she could say, so she nodded in acquiescence, and turned to leave. As she walked, the question of when sprang to her mind. To her surprise, Elrond answered from behind her.   
  
"Three days. You should be ready to leave by then."   
  
"How did you know I would ask that?" she asked, puzzlement in her voice.   
  
"Because I heard you say it, as you walked from me," he said, an equal amount of confusion in his voice.   
  
She concealed her surprise at his response, curtsied, then walked from the garden, her thoughts plaguing her. She knew for a certainty that she had not spoken, but Elrond had heard her question. Could she have mastered telepathy? No, surely not. This odd talent would have surfaced millennia ago, along with her elemental abilities. Elrond had the power of foresight, perhaps telepathy as well. Yes, he had heard her thoughts. That was all it was.   
  
So troubled was she, she rounded a corner in the hall and walked right into a passing Elf. She sputtered an apology only to look up into the face of Legolas. He had heard her coming and had moved out of the way, just enough to catch her should she be completely caught off guard. And she was.   
  
"An Elf caught off guard? I am surprised Lady." Mirth crept into his voice.   
  
"My thoughts are troubled, Prince. I fear I forgot myself for a moment."   
  
He looked intently at her face, noticing how her emotions were plain to see. Few Elves were so easily read. His mirth was replaced by concern.   
  
"Are you alright, Lady?" he asked, turning her face to look at him.   
  
"My father.........Lord Elrond has decided to send my sisters and I.........my friends and I to Lothlorien. I know not why, but I fear the journey." She moved her face from his hand, and returned his stare.   
  
"I assume you mean Haeorewen and Ascafeniel?" he asked, and continued at her affirmative nod. "And it will just be you three?"   
  
"I imagine so. We are all combat-trained, so I fear little in the way of battle. I can not place it, but an unknown threat shadows my conscious. I can feel its pressure all around me. It is a burden, that, even now, weighs on me, and I only just learned of it." She put her head in her hands, trembling visibly.   
  
He moved to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she lifted her head before he could.   
  
"I must go to the river to think on this. Thank you for offering your comfort, Legolas." She smiled warmly. "I'm sure Ascafeniel misses you. I am sure she does," she said, emphasizing 'sure'. She smiled one last time and headed in the direction of the Loudwater. 


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8 

  
Before going to see Princess Ascafeniel, Legolas headed in the direction from which Maegquareiel had come. He stopped only once to ask a passing maid where he might find Lord Elrond. He moved at a brisk pace, somehow maintaining the look of flowing water or the wind in trees. When at last he reached the garden, he found Lord Elrond seated on a stone bench, holding a single rose to his nose for a brief moment.   
  
He paused before entering, not wanting to interfere in this quiet moment. But, of course, Elrond had already heard him approach.   
  
"What might I help you with, Legolas Greenleaf?" he inquired, not turning as he placed the rose next to him on the bench.   
  
Legolas bowed briefly, then answered, "I am sorry to interrupt, Lord Elrond, but I stumbled into a chance meeting with your daughter....well, with Maegquareiel. She told me of the journey she will make with Haeorewen and Ascafeniel. I ask you now to let me accompany them."   
  
Elrond seemed to consider this for a moment and stood to confront the visiting Elf. "Maegquareiel will face challenges on this journey that even her friends, almost her sisters, will not be able to help her with. Can you help her, Legolas?" he questioned, a serious, almost grim expression, painting his features.   
  
Legolas' expression betrayed none of his confusion as he mulled over an answer. Finally he spoke, "Life puts challenges in front of us all, some more difficult that others. I have lived through my own, becoming a better man because of them. I do not fear life's challenges and I will do what I must to help her."   
  
His answer must have been satisfactory, because Elrond gave a slow nod and then said, "And what of your company? Will they go with you as well?"   
  
Legolas thought about this for a moment. "We will stay together until we cross Hithaeglir (Misty Mountains) Then they will return to Mirkwood. I do not want to endanger Vanawethwen. She is strong in combat, but I do not wish to put her in harm's way."   
  
Again, the Elf Lord nodded his assent, but this agreement was followed by a sigh. "I have no choice but to allow you to go with them. May the Valar protect you."   
  
Legolas bowed to the somewhat troubled Lord, spun on his heel, then walked out, finally on his way to speak with Ascafeniel. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9 

  
Ascafeniel's hurried preparations were suddenly halted by an appearance from her handmaiden. Rinvilyaiel's skin looked sickly and her eyes held more than a little fear.   
  
"Were you going to tell me?" she asked, her voice louder and more powerful than usual.   
  
Ascafeniel was slightly taken aback and was unsure how to answer. She knew, of course, what the woman spoke of, but how to tell her the truth?   
  
"I do not know, my friend. I feared your reaction, and I was right to do so," was her answer and upon hearing it, her friend's face fell.   
  
"How could you go without me? I must go with you. I will go with you." Her voice was strong with no tremor of doubt.   
  
Still, Ascafeniel knew she could not ask her friend to risk her life for her. She meant to say as much, but Rinvilyaiel stopped her before she could.   
  
"No Ascafeniel," she almost shouted. She never used the Princess' first name. "I am going with you. You will need me, if only because a friend is needed. I intend to speak with Lord Elrond on the matter in only a few minutes. I hope to be able to tell him that I have your permission."   
  
Ascafeniel sighed. "I can not stop you. But, I suppose the trip will be less bleak should you be there to add your own light to the dark paths. Yes, Rinvilyaiel, you have my permission."   
  
With that, Rinvilyaiel bowed and murmured a quiet "thank you" before leaving, heading in the direction of the garden.   
  
As soon as she'd gone, Ascafeniel resumed packing, but slowed at the sound of approaching footsteps. She pretended as if she didn't notice, for she recognized the quiet footfalls. At the last possible second, she dropped the item she was holding and spun around, flashing out with a hand palm-out, to his stomach. He caught it easily and pulled it behind her back, pulling her to him in the process.   
  
"Trying to sneak up on me, Prince?" she asked softly, his eyes searing her soul.   
  
"No. But, perhaps to surprise you."   
  
"Ah, but good sir, to surprise on Elf is close to impossible." Her voice was almost silent now, but the humor in it stood out.   
  
"Ah, 'tis true. But, I think I have succeeded in doing so on a previous occasion."   
  
She could feel her face heat at the mention of that, yes, surprising kiss the night before. He chuckled softly at the delicate pink her cheeks had turned and she was forced to smile in return. The grip on the arm behind her back had, by now, become a soft touch that carried up her arm to rest on her face.   
  
"You are so beautiful, Ascafeniel," he breathed, quietly.   
  
Before she could respond to this out-of-nowhere compliment, his lips met hers and her breath was completely taken away. She could only sigh softly, as her arms traveled, of their own accord, up his back to curl around the back of his neck, her fingers playing in his hair.   
  
The warmth of his arms around her dimmed the cool of the room in which they stood, as he held her even more tightly to him. But, he pulled back, making her look up into his eyes in surprise.   
  
"I spoke to your father, Ascafeniel," he said, his tone suddenly very serious.   
  
"Why? What did you need to speak with him about?" she asked in return, her eyes still somewhat clouded.   
  
"I am going with you, to Lothlorien."   
  
Her heart leaped at this, for, now, the journey did not seem so dark.   
  
"I am happy to hear it. The trip was going to be quite lonely, but now, my heart is less heavy."   
  
When he did not comment at this, she looked into his eyes, seeing only worry there.   
  
"What is it?" she questioned as he stepped back to sit on her bed.   
  
"Something your father said. He said that Maegquareiel would face challenges that even you could not help her with, but I would have to. I fear it. Your sister............well, friend, I suppose, wields a great deal of power. How can I help her where you can not?"   
  
Ascafeniel moved to sit next to him. She put her head on his shoulder. "You will know, when the time comes."   
  
He stood from her, and took her hand. He placed a light kiss on it then said, "Now, I must prepare and tell Vanawethwen of my plans. Until later, Ascafeniel."   
  
He bowed and walked from the room where she resumed her packing as if nothing had happened.   



End file.
